Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff)
Algemene info Echte naam: Wanda Maximoff Aliassen: Scarlet Witch, Wanda Frank, Wanda Magnus, Ana Maximoff, Gypsy Witch, The Witch Nationaliteit: Amerikaanse, voorheen staatsburger uit Transylvanie Herkomst of krachtbron: Mutant Affiniteit/groepsconnecties: Avengers, Force Works, Queen's Vengeance, Secret Defenders, Lady Liberators, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Bekende relaties: *Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) (broer) *Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) (vader) Bekende vijanden: Lijst met bekende vijanden van Overige: S *Scarlet Witch kan in mystieke energie tappen voor realiteitsveranderende effecten; deze gave was voorheen begrensd tot de creatie van “hexsferen” van realiteitsontwrichtende quasipsionische kracht om moleculaire verstoringen in andermans waarschijnlijkheidsveld te veroorzaken, resulterende in onwaarschijnlijke gebeurtenissen zoals spontane verbranding, snelle rotting, ontwrichting van energietransmissies, afwijking van objecten in vlucht, enz. Haar gave heeft een speciale affiniteit voor natuurlijke elementen. Ze was later in staat om realiteit op een veel grotere schaal te veranderen, zoals volledige legers van vijanden uit het niets creëren. Scarlet Witch is in staat om haar mutante gave te vergroten via gebruik van tovenarij om chaosmagie te manipuleren, maar de totale omvang van haar toverkracht is net zo onduidelijk, aangezien ze zeer variërende krachtniveaus heeft vertoond; het zou kunnen dat haar waarschijnlijkheidsveranderde gave haar tovenarij beïnvloedt en vice versa, waardoor het haar af en toe veel krachtiger maakt dan dat ze gewoonlijk zou zijn. Hoewel Scarlet Witch getraind is in basis tovertechnieken, ontbeert ze de specialistische mystiektraining die vereist is om haar gave volledig te controleren. *Scarlet Witch is the tweelingzus van Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff), en de dochter van Magneto en zijn overleden vrouw Magda. Voordat Scarlet Witch en Quicksilver werden geboren kregen Magneto en Magda een dochter genaamd Anya, maar zij kwam om in een brand toen een groep dorpelingen Magneto belette haar te redden. Uit woedde vermoorde Magneto alle dorpelingen. *Magda vluchtte hierop uit angst bij hem weg, niet wetende dat ze weer zwanger van hem was. Kort na de geboorte van Scarlet Witch en Quicksilver overleed ze, waarna de tweeling werd opgevoed door de zigeuner Django Maximoff. *Jaren later ontdekten zowel Scarlet Witch als Quicksilver dat ze mutanten waren. Scarlet Witch had de gave om via zogenaamde “Hexes” kansen te doen keren. *Ze werden uiteindelijk gered van een woedende menigte door hun vader Magneto, waarna hij ze rekruteerde voor zijn Brotherhood of Mutants. Op dat moment wist echter nog niemand van hun dat Magneto de vader van Scarlet Witch en Quicksilver was. Scarlet Witch en Quicksilver waren in tegenstelling tot de andere Brotherhood leden niet echt slecht, en deden puur mee omdat ze vonden dat ze bij Magneto in het krijt stonden voor het redden van hun leven. *Scarlet Witch vergezelde de Brotherhood op vele missies, maar faalde altijd. Ook gebruikte Magneto haar vaak als pion om andere leden te rekruteren. Uiteindelijk, toen Magneto werd ontvoert door de alien Stranger, verlieten Scarlet Witch en Quicksilver de Brotherhood. *Scarlet Witch en Quicksilver keerden korte tijd terug naar Europa, maar kwamen uiteindelijk weer naar Amerika met de intentie lid te worden van de Avengers om hun oude wandaden goed te maken. Ze werden door Captain America toegelaten in het team, samen met een andere ex-superschurk Hawkeye. Hij werd Scarlet Witch beste vriend binnen het team. *Scarlet Witch en Quicksilver werden twee van de langstblijvende leden van het team. Scarlet Witch werd later zelfs verliefd op haar mede-avenger Vision. Hun relatie had veel obstakels aangezien Vision zelf dacht dat Scarlet Witch iemand verdiende die menselijk was, en geen androïde zoals hij. Ook waren zowel Quicksilver als Hawkeye niet blij met de relatie tussen Scarlet Witch en Vision, maar Quicksilver legde zich er uiteindelijk maar bij neer. Scarlet Witch en Vision trouwden later. *Tijdens haar periode bij de Avengers onderging Scarlet Witch ook training in het gebruik van magie onder begeleiding van de heks Agatha Harkness. Zo kreeg ze meer controle over haar Hexes. Ook bereikte haar het nieuws dat Magneto haar vader was. Dit kwam hard aan voor Scarlet Witch, omdat ze nog steeds grote woedde en angst voor hem koesterde van haar tijd bij de Brotherhood. *Na een lange tijd van training was Scarlet Witch in staat met haar magie Vision te veranderen van een androïde in een mens. De twee kregen samen ook een tweeling, Thomas en William. Na de geboorte van hun kinderen verlieten Vision en Scarlet Witch de Avengers een tijdje om hun kinderen op te voeden. Daarna sloten ze zich aan bij de West Coast Avengers. *Kort daarop werd Vision ontvoerd en zijn geheugen gewist, samen met de menselijke emoties die Scarlet Witch hem had gegeven. Scarlet zocht Wonder Man, Vision’s “Broer”, op, in de hoop dat hij Visions geheugen kon herstellen aangezien ze beide Androïden waren met dezelfde kunstmatige intelligentie. Maar die weigerde omdat hij jaloers was op de relatie tussen Scarlet Witch en Vision. De volgende klap kwam van Agatha, die bekend maakte dat Scarlet Witch’ kinderen kwaadaardig waren. De energie die Scarlet Witch gebruikte voor haar spreuk om Vision in een mens te veranderen kwam van de demonische Mephisto. Mephisto ontvoerde Scarlet Witch’ kinderen om zijn energie in hun weer te absorberen. Agatha wiste alle herinneringen van Scarlet Witch aan haar kinderen uit, zodat de Avengers veilig Mephisto’s dimensie konden verlaten. *Wonder Man ging uiteindelijk akkoord en herstelde Visions geheugen. Echter: zijn persoonlijkheid bleek te zijn veranderd. Hij verliet de West Coast avengers om zich bij de East Coast Avengers aan te sluiten. Volgens hem hadden zij hem harder nodig dan Scarlet Witch. Woedend verviel Scarlet Witch tot haar oude leven als superschurk en blies samen met Magneto de Brotherhood of Mutants nieuw leven in. Ook Quicksilver sloot zich even bij hen aan, maar puur om zijn emotioneel verzwakte zus te redden van Magneto’s invloed. *Hierop werd Scarlet Witch ontvoert door Immortus die bekend maakte de hele relatie tussen haar en Vision te hebben opgezet om Vision te kunnen vernietigen en Scarlet Witch emotioneel te verzwakken. Uiteindelijk werd ze gered en keerde terug naar de Avengers, vrij van de invloeden van Magneto en Immortus. Ook keerden haar herinneringen aan haar kinderen terug, maar Hawkey hielp haar het verlies te verwerken. *Scarlet Witch leidde korte tijd het superheldenteam Force Works, wat geen lang leven beschoren was. Daarna probeerden zij en Vision, wiens emoties en herinneringen aan hun huwelijk waren teruggekeerd, hun relatie te herstellen. Dit werd echter tegengegaan door het gevecht met het wezen Onslaught. Daarnaast leerde ze van Agatha Harkness dat haar mutantenkrachten zich verder hadden ontwikkeld tot het niveau dat ze Chaos Magie kon beheersen. *Hoewel Scarlet Witch’ herinneringen aan haar kinderen waren teruggekeerd, kon ze zich nog steeds niet herinneren wat er precies met hen gebeurd was. Dat veranderde toen Wasp (Janet van Dyne) haar dit vertelde. Woedend confronteerde ze Agatha Harkenss en eiste een verklaring waarom Agatha haar herinneringen aan het lot van haar kinderen had gewist. Ook kon ze niet tegen het feit dat de Avengers niets hadden gedaan om Mephisto te stoppen. Ze vermoordde blijkbaar haar lerares en opende en aanval op de Avengers met al haar magische en mutantenkrachten. Hierbij verwondde ze Wasp en doodde enkele van haar beste vrienden (Vision, Ant Man II en Hawkeye). *Dingen werden nog gecompliceerder toen Dr. Strange Scarlet Witch confronteerde en verklaarde dat ze al vanaf haar geboorte “gestoord” was vanwege haar oncontroleerbare gaven om de werkelijkheid te veranderen. Ook verklaarde hij aan haar dat er niet zoiets bestond als Chaos Magie (hoewel eerdere verhaallijnen aantoonden dat dit wel bestond, en Dr. Strange dit zelf ook had gebruikt in het veleden). Hij gebruikte zijn sterkste spreuk om de hysterische Scarlet Witch in een coma te brengen *Scarlet Witch was verantwoordelijk voor M-Day, waarbij wereldwijd meer dan 90% van de mutante bevolking in gewone mensen veranderde. Eerste optreden: Uncanny X-Men #4(Maart, 1964) ---- *Mei 1965 Avengers #16: Scarlet Witch word samen met Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) lid van de Avengers. Bedacht door: Stan Lee & Jack Kirby *Discuseer verder op het forum *Scarlet Witch op Ocean X Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t. Opmerkingen of verbeteringen? Email Peter of laat het een andere medewerker weten! Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Lid van de Secret Defenders Categorie:Lid van de Avengers Categorie:Lid van de Brotherhood Categorie:Lid van Queens Vengeance Categorie:Lid van de Lady Liberators Categorie:Lid van Force Works Categorie:Vijand van Blood Brothers Categorie:Vijand van Minotaur (Mole Man) Categorie:Vijand van Mole Man (Harvey Rupert Elder) Categorie:Vijand van Commissar (Android) Categorie:Vijand van Major Hoy Categorie:Vijand van Swordsman (Jacques Duquesne) Categorie:Vijand van Mandarin Categorie:Mutants Categorie:Vijand van Enchantress (Amora) Categorie:Vijand van Power Man (Erik Stephan Josten)